The Love of a Dog Demon
by The Steel Phoenix Alchemist
Summary: After leaving Rin in Kaede's village, Sesshomaru often finds himself in internal conflict over his feelings for the young human until he and Jaken save a half-demon woman. The Tensaiga wanted her saved for a reason. Title Change!


_I am a demon, a hater of humans. Yet why do I protect this child? Is it because her smile makes me feel...loved?_

* * *

><p>The sun arose over the eastern horizon as he stood on the edge of a cliff, watching it. A soft breeze blew up, his hair long silver hair and the edges of his intricate kimono blowing out behind him gently with the breeze.<p>

His heart ached every day as he longed to go back to her, longed to take her with him again. His mind kept reminding him of what he was. What she was.

Rin. She was still just a child. It had not been very long since he had left her in Priestess Kaede's village. It was for her own good. He had made sure to explain that to her.

_But I want to stay with you my lord! Please don't leave me Lord Sesshomaru!_

Her words still rang out in his mind. Though this full demon would never admit it himself, he loved the girl more than he had ever loved anything in his life.

It was not only for Rin's own good, but for his conscience, that he had left her. No matter how much he tried to make himself believe that he was doing what was best for her, he wasn't so sure.

Of course, he could use the excuse that his travels were far too dangerous for her. He never knew what he would come across. There were panther demons still lurking about, and other demons that would do anything to bring him down.

It still hurt far too much inside, sometimes.

Twenty years prior to this, he would have laughed in your face if you had even mentioned him taking care of a human girl, let alone falling in love with her to a point of leaving himself heartbroken to protect her.

But that was how things were.

He truly believed that he understood how his half-brother InuYasha felt about Kagome.

Even if he could not stand the half-breed demon and his human companions, at least he was not afraid to love.

He had been so angry when he had found out that his father had love and compassion for the human woman whom was Inuyasha's mother.

Sesshomaru knew he truly was a hypocrite.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as the smaller demon looked up to his superior, his Lord, "Where are we headed now, mi'lord?"

Jaken, always by his side, no matter what. The one person he knew would not thing twice about any decision he was to make.

Sesshomaru sighed, "West." he said with finality in his normal, uncaring tone of voice.

"But we just came from there, mi'lord! Did you forget to do something?" Jaken asked.

"That is not your concern now, is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, resting his hand on the Bakusaiga.

"No! Of course not mi'lord!" Jaken said, lowering his head.

Sesshomaru turned, heading off in the direction which he had specified, "Bring Ah-Un and follow." he ordered Jaken as he walked through the thick forest.

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken said with a nod, going to where he left the large, two-headed beast and leading it away, "Wait for me, mi'lord!" Jaken called after the quickly vanishing Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>The morning passed into afternoon as the trio traveled along. One may ask why they didn't often ride Ah-Un, the beast was able to fly after all. Though in reality, Sesshomaru enjoyed the walk far more than the quick way to do something.<p>

"Help..." a voice came, barely above a whisper, but a demon's ears were more than able to catch it, "Please...help me."

Sesshomaru and Jaken both stopped in their tracks, looking around.

"What was that mi'lord?" Jaken asked.

"A half-demon." he said, able to distinguish the scents of human blood and demon blood, "Nearby." he said.

"But where? I don't see-Ah!"

A girl came running through the bushes before she fell to the ground, holding her side. Jaken was hiding behind Sesshomaru, having been startled by the girl bursting out of no where.

"Is she..."

"Dead? Almost." Sesshomaru said. Just as he spoke, the Tensaiga pulsed and Sesshomaru looked down at the sword which had been crafted from his father's fang, "Ah, you wish to be drawn." he said. It was not the first time that the sword had made it's intentions known. Sesshomaru had yet to deny it what it wanted.

He drew the sword and swished it, the small beings that were to take the half-demon girl to the other realm were shown and he slashed them away.

The girl took in a labored breath at first, but then she was able to sit up. Her eyes were a brilliant red, and her hair was long and white as snow. She looked to be a few years older than Rin, from what Sesshomaru could tell.

"I'm not sure what you did, sir, but thank you." she said, "You shouldn't be here though. They're coming!"

The rush of footsteps could be heard and the girl turned quickly, backing up from where the men were coming from. They had been after her simply for stealing food. Her eyes and hair were what gave her away as not fully a human, no matter how much she attempted to hide what she was.

"I do not have time for this." Sesshomaru said, "That is the direction in which we need to go."

"Filthy half-breed!" one of the men said, comments like it coming.

"Can I take care of it, mi'lord?" Jaken asked, looking up at Sesshomaru, excitedly.

"Of course Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, who are you?" one of the men asked. Seeing the imp demon and the large silver haired man. His eyes widened, "Demons!"

Jaken chuckled as he held his staff and the head of the man shot out it's fire. It was all over before the men had a chance to even react.

The young woman dropped to her knees, head down, "Thank you. I owe you my life!" she said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "We were just passing through. You owe us nothing. They got in the way." he said, "You should go home, girl." he turned to Jaken, "Come Jaken."

"Yes, mi'lord." Jaken said and the two started to leave.

"But...I do not have a home..." the girl said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then he sighed. He turned to look at her, then looked down at the Tensaiga. There was always a reason as to why the sword wanted to be drawn and used. It could not be only to save the girl's life. There had to be a reason that she had crossed the path of he and his minions.

"Don't get in the way." he said, simply.

"You mean, I can go with you?" the girl asked, a bit excited.

"If that is what you wish to do." Sesshomaru said.

The girl smiled, standing to her feet and brushing herself off, "Oh! My name is Kanea." she said, "What should I call the two of you?"

Jaken rolled his eyes, "Do you not know the Lord of the Western plains, Sesshomaru?" he asked, "He is one of the most well-known demons in these lands."

"Sorry..." Kanea said, frowning.

"Jaken, do not make the girl feel bad." Sesshomaru said, "Come now." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kinda a shot in the dark idea I had. Sesshomaru is my favorite InuYasha character. I thought it would be interesting to discuss his love for Rin, but then add another love interest for him.

Please Review. What happens as the story progresses will have to do with you and your comments.


End file.
